particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Central Majatran general election, 4112
| seat_change1 = 3 27 | popular_vote1 = | percentage1 = 53.5 % | swing1 = | image2 = | leader2 = Recep Çiftçi | leader_since2 = 4111 | party2 = Kalopian United Democratic Party | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = | seats2 = | seat_change2 = 3 7 | popular_vote2 = | percentage2 = 42.2 % | swing2 = | map_image = Kalopia 4112.png | map_size = | map_caption = | title = President | posttitle = President after election | before_election = Mustafa Öztükar | before_party = Socialist Düstur Party | after_election = Ahmet Şimşek | after_party = Socialist Düstur Party | color1 = E30A17 | color2 = FFCC00}} General elections were held in the Central Majatran Union on 1 September 4112, to elect the 230 members of the lower house, the Chamber of Deputies, as well as 45 of the 90 members of the Senate, the upper house. Additionally, the office of the President of the Central Majatran Union was up for election, to be chosen by direct popular vote. The incumbent president, Mustafa Öztükar, announced in 4110 that he would not seek re-election. He went on to step down as leader of his party, the Socialist Düstur Party (SDP). The party nominated Ahmet Şimşek as his replacement as leader, and as candidate for the 4112 presidential election. Ahead of the election, the liberal-conservative opposition parties merged in 4111 to create the Kalopian United Democratic Party (BDP), headed by Recep Çiftçi. The Communist Party (KP) was the only minor party to participate in the 4112 election. The election was a victory for the SDP, who won a majority of the vote for the first time since the fraudulent elections in 4095, 17 years earlier. Ahmet Şimşek scored a landslide win against Recep Çiftçi in the presidential race, and went on to appoint his cabinet in mid-September. While the 4108 election saw five parties enter parliament, only three managed to win seats in 4112, while two independent candidates were also successful. Electoral system The election was held using the Electoral Law of 4103, which defined the Central Majatran legislature as bicameral, and divided between the lower Chamber of Deputies (230 seats) and the upper Senate (90 seats). While the lower house was directly elected from multi-member districts by proportional representation, elections to the upper house were conducted with a staggered, closed-list system; 45 of its 90 seats were nominally up for grabs. Further, senators served terms twice as long as lower house deputies; 8 years instead of 4. While the Chamber of Deputies had no formal electoral threshold, 5% of the vote was required in order to enter the Senate. The President of the Central Majatran Union was directly elected by popular vote. The electoral system in place was the two-round system, under which the candidate with the most votes would be declared elected, provided he or she secured at least 50%+1 of the votes cast. In the event that no candidate secured this majority, a runoff was required to be held between the two most-voted candidates in the first round. The winner of the runoff was entitled to the presidency. Like the Chamber of Deputies, the president served a 4-year term, though without term limits. For elections to the lower house, the country's five regions were used as multi-member constituencies; they are listed below in alphabetical order: *Mozavia *Naċit *Ṡifir *Sezal *Minoṡa Results Presidential Upper house Lower house Category:Elections in Kalopia